The Adventuers of ObiWan and Anakin:The Last Word
by LadyAleena
Summary: With Anakins new padawan, Amina, the three jedi head to Naboo, to protect the Queen and see that a trade treaty goes well. But When things get out of hand, they see that this had been planned for years.


OK Guys, New story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Good." Anakin Skywalked complimented his new padawan. She was breathing heavy, keeping her eyes on him, and both hands on her training saber. "Next we will do it with the blindfold."

Amina gave a pained look at that comment, still trying to catch her breath.

"Anakin, please. Give the poor girl a break," Obi-Wan said from the side-lines. He scratched his chin, watching the two. "I was never _that_ rough on you."

Anakin just grinned at Obi-Wan, then nodded to Amina, "Allright. Go on and freshen up for dinner Amina. We eat with the Senator tonight."

Amina breathed a sigh of relief, and sheathed the training light saber, bowed to the two Jedi and left the room. "You don't think I'm being too hard on her, do you?" Anakin asked his friend.

"Well, all I can say is that she's very strong to keep up with you," Obi-Wan replied. "But, remember, she's not a child, she's not that far in age from you."

They had been on Naboo now for close to a week, on their mission to protect, and yet nothing had happened. It has also been a week since Amina was appointed as Anakins padawan.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan then glanced to the door, in reference to Amina, "She's not as quiet anymore...when she has the breath."

"Well Trift was a very quiet woman," Obi-Wan noted. "I had to go on a mission with her once, when we were both padawans... she drove me nuts. She barely said a word."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. It was times like these that Obi-Wan seemed to really show his age...his face sad. And Anakin knew by the look on Obi-Wans face, that he was thinking of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan could relate to Amina that way...they both have lost their Masters.

Anakin felt a sting of jealousy, though he knew he shouldn't.

xoxoxoxoxox

Padme looked at her husband from across the table. She smiled, as she caught his eye, getting a smile back, than noticed Obi-Wan looking at them questioningly. Then he looked next to him, at Amina, who seemed to be picking at her food.

"Amina," Obi-Wan said softly to her. "The food is already dead…you can stop stabbing at it."

Amina glanced up at Obi-Wan, her cheeks flushing. Anakin glanced over at his padawan, frowning. She hadn't been eating too much lately…He should have a talk with her about that.

FLASH!

The three Jedi were on their feet, their sabers ignited, as the window crashed in, seconds later. The Padme jumped up, The Queen and her handmaidens did the same, as they backed away.

But nothing happened. Nothing came. The three Jedi focused, then looked at each other shaking their heads.

"That was different," Obi-Wan commented. Anakin and Amina unsheathed their sabers. "Is everyone allright?"

The ladies looked at each other and nodded. "What was it?" Padme asked, now standing next to Amina.

"Nothing, it seems," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin walked over to the window and looked out. He didn't see anything suspicious. Everything felt allright. But with that feeling of nothing being wrong, Anakin could feel that something _was_ wrong.

"Jedi," The Queen spoke up. "We will go into the living space. Now that we know that there is nothing, we must discuss the next following days."

Anakin looked at Padme, who was now walking along side the Queen. He looked over at Obi-Wan and Amina, and started to follow.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat across from the Queen. Amina stayed standing. The Queen looked at Obi-Wan. "It seems we have been given a warning," The Queen said calmly. It made Obi-Wan remember when Padme was the Queen. She held herself in the same cool, calm posture.

"It seems that way, yes, your majesty." Obi-Wan replied.

"We must keep in mind to be wary," The Queen noted. "Tomorrow I am to meet with the Princess of Unsher, from the Planet of Fredimine. We are signing a trading treaty. She will be coming here to stay."

"And you fear she may be in danger," Obi-Wan observe. "Which is most likely correct. We will do our duty to protect you, as well as the Princess."

Xoxoxoxox

"Anakin, I had to come back." Padme argued once more.

"You left without telling me," Anakin shot back, he was still furious that she had left for Naboo, without any word or warning.

"You were on Degobah finding the cure to save Obi-Wans life. There was no time, and My planet needed me."

Anakin pressed his lips together to keep from continuing. He placed his hands on her upper arms. Then he forced a smile. "Well, you're safe, and that's what matters." Padme studied his face, than smiled as well. She hugged him. "Everything is going to be allright. We have to worry about the Queen and the Princess. If anything happens to the Princess, her father will start a war I fear. I heard he has quite a temper, which is why his daughter does the work with the other planets."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "I should go," He said. "I must speak with Amina."

"She seems to be doing a lot better," Padme mentioned. Anakin kissed his wife, then left the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Amina lay on her bed, eyes wide open. Obi-Wan had instructed her to sleep, as her Master made sure of the safety of the Senators room, as he had done with the Queens. But she couldn't sleep. She remembered how, when she couldn't sleep, Trift would tell her stories of her adventures with her master.

She still missed her. She turned with her back to the door, as she heard her new Master speaking with Obi-Wan. Then she felt Anakin's presence in the doorway.

"Padawan," He commented. Anakin winced. It still felt weird to hear himself saying the word.

Padawan.

"Tomorrow we will spend the morning together. I think we should gert to know each other better, before continuing."

Amina lokoed at him, and then nodded.

"Goodnight Master."


End file.
